ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Earth-110)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the 110th dimensional timeline's counterpart to Ben Prime in Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder. He is a human from the planet Earth who appears in every episode of that series and is the titular main character. Like his main timeline counterpart, he was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allowed him to turn into many different aliens. Though initially immature and clumsy, Ben grew to be a true hero. By the time he was sixteen, he had become famous in not only his hometown of Bellwood, but on Earth and beyond. Ben has also been deputized by the Plumbers and gained more aliens as time progressed. The current series begins with him at age seventeen, but it takes place over multiple years. He will be aged nineteen by the end of it. Appearance Ben has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but he is taller and more muscular, a sign of his gradual transition into Ben 10,000. His main outfit consists of a black short sleeve shirt with white trim at the sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black and white shoes. Ben still has his old jacket but prefers a new one he got from his parents for his seventeenth birthday, which he wears on and off. This jacket has the same shape as the old one but is a darker shade of green. The same black circle with a white number 10 is white-rimmed, bigger, and located in the center of the upper back. Two black stripes emerge from it, wrap horizontally around the upper back, run in a slight downward incline on the chest, and merge with a black vertical strip split down the middle by the zipper. The cuffs and the base of the collar are also encircled by black stripes. Personality Being older and more experienced, Ben has grown back into a personality very similar to what he displayed in the first two seasons of ''Alien Force. He is mature, thoughtful, responsible, and sensible, but is also playful and frequently jokes with his enemies. Ben is shown to be a good leader and is very serious when he needs to be. He is also kind-hearted and selfless, making every attempt to help people even if he dislikes them, as evidenced by his willingness to aide enemies like Charmcaster and even Vilgax against a common foe. Ben’s idealistic unwillingness to compromise his values has inspired criticism from some, such as Azmuth, but most people view it as his greatest strength. Although Ben occasionally comes off as arrogant and proud of his fame, this is all an act. He actively dislikes being a celebrity, but he only admits this to Kevin and Julie. However, Gwen, Rook, Max, and his parents have figured this out on their own. He occasionally gets angry when Will Harangue tells blatant lies about him on the news, but he keeps his resentment of the corrupt news anchor and others like him in check. Ben’s daily life as an elite agent of the Plumbers and a high school student is very hectic and stressful, but he secretly wouldn’t have it any other way. Ben is very cunning and resourceful, and he has been accused by Gwen and his parents of not living up to his potential in school. He has easily adapted to various unfavorable combat situations such as picking the wrong alien or timing out and being stuck in human form. Ben prefers to learn from experience and disregards doctrine and established rules that he disagrees with. This street smart over book smart attitude is likely the reason why he does not usually do well in school. Ben’s diplomatic skills have improved to the point that he can usually convince the highly uncooperative Bellicus and Serena to help him when he transforms into Alien X, a feat that other Celestialsapiens and even Azmuth find impressive. Powers and Abilities Ben is a highly skilled freestyle fighter. He has been trained in hand to hand combat by Gwen (an undefeated black belt), Max, the Plumbers, and Rook. He is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat, easily able to dodge ranged attacks and disarm physically superior opponents without having to transform; even Vilgax has been caught off guard by Ben’s skills, though Ben still had to transform to stand a chance against him. It was hinted at by Max and later proven that Ben is good enough in his human form that in many situations his transformations are unnecessary. He allowed himself to lose to Pierce in Voided and actually defeated Albedo, his intellectually superior evil twin, when they were in their human forms purely through unarmed, hand to hand combat. Ben is also cross-dominant, skillfully wielding weapons and other tools with both hands without difficulty. Ben has an excellent memory and is much smarter than he lets on. Despite his difficulties with school he was able to score a 95 out of 100 in Plumber Basic Training. In Where the Magic Happens he was able to memorize the mystic rune symbols that appeared on the Door to Anywhere even though he only got a brief look at them from a distance. He is also very crafty and creative, traits that serve him well in all situations. In Back With a Vengeance, he took advantage of the Master Control on the original Omnitrix to switch alien forms every few seconds, deciding which alien he wished to use and how almost instantly. Ben’s skills have developed in large part due to his vast experience fighting crime and learning to control his body when it is constantly changing forms, a necessity given the nature of the power the Omnitrix grants him. Ben is a soccer goalie, can play guitar, snowboard, and knows how to pilot a wide variety of aircraft, including high tech Plumber ships. Equipment Ben Tennyson is the wielder of the Mark VI Ultimate Omnimatrix, commonly referred to as the Omnitrix and the successor of the Prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix devices he used in previous years. It grants him the ability to alter his DNA and transform into various alien forms. Traditionally he could only transform into ten aliens, but he has unlocked more over the course of his career, and as a gift Azmuth unlocked every alien he has ever transformed into and added them to his list of available aliens. Ben can also unlock/obtain more aliens by scanning their DNA via the Omnitrix’s Scan Mode. When Ben transforms, he becomes a prime specimen of that particular alien species, gaining their appearance, powers, instincts, and weaknesses while maintaining his normal personality. Some alien forms, however, have extremely deep rooted mental characteristics and instincts that change Ben’s personality and behavior when he uses them. Examples include Jury Rigg’s urge to destroy and reassemble technology and Rath’s temper. Although he normally uses his alien forms to fight, he can also use them for impersonation and infiltration. In Too Hot to Handle, he was able to fool P’Andor into believing he was Bivalvan by transforming into Water Hazard. The Omnitrix can alter or remove Ben’s clothing to suite the biology of his current form or add extras such as Goop’s anti gravity projector to make them easier/safer to use. The Omnitrix has several other functions beyond simply turning the user into an alien. It includes a universal translator that allows Ben to communicate with most alien species that cannot normally understand or speak English. It can also apply this effect to his transformations if they cannot normally English. The Omnitrix has the ability to detect and repair genetic damage, alter/reprogram DNA on a vast scale, and even revive extinct alien species if their DNA is encoded in its database. It also has an AI to assist him and a voice command system. As a last resort, the Omnitrix also has a fail-safe to keep Ben from dying. If his life is in mortal danger and he cannot use the Omnitrix for any reason, it will automatically sample through all of the DNA in its database and transform him into an alien that can survive the danger. Ben later modified the Omnitrix. Although the Omnitrix was already essentially impervious to damage, he used Alien X’s omnipotence to render it completely indestructible. Later on, to resolve a particularly dire crisis, Ben used his Galvanic Mechamorph and Galvan forms to modify the Omnitrix’s hardware, installing a Polymorphic Crystal and some extra technology to recreate the Evolutionary Function Albedo invented. It uses a simulation to upgrade the DNA of a selected alien, creating a hyper-evolved version of that species with a more combat centered form and abilities. Weaknesses When Ben is unable to transform, usually due to the Omnitrix timing out, he is powerless until he is able to transform again. While transformed, Ben exchanges his human form’s weaknesses for those of that alien. Additionally, the natural biological behavior of some aliens can override Ben’s personality, which almost always does more harm than good. The most prominent example of this was Big Chill’s reproductive phase, during which Ben involuntarily turned into Big Chill, consumed large amounts of metal, and built a nest to lay eggs. Despite his experience with the Omnitrix and increased maturity, Ben’s inquisitive nature has caused him to accidentally unlock new features such as being locked out of his human form. This often does more harm than good. This particular Omnitrix is designed to work specifically for him, but he has not mastered it. Ben is allergic to peanuts and used to have coulrophobia; the crippling fear of clowns. Although it is not a true phobia, Ben greatly fears some of the enemies he has made over the years, especially Malware, Vilgax, and Zs’Skayr. Fortunately, he is still able to keep a clear head and hide his fear reasonably well when in their presence. Despite his substantially increased maturity, Ben is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. He also has a short attention span at times, and more often than not that gets him into trouble. Ben's left eye twitches when he lies, but only Kevin seems to notice this, and it only happens if he is in human form. Biography Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder Episode Guide Relationships Family * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Carl and Sandra Tennyson * Verdona Tennyson * Lucy Mann Friends * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Azmuth * Professor Paradox * Rex Salazar * Jimmy Jones * Caesar Love Interests * Kai Green * Julie Yamamoto * Elena Validus * Jennifer Nocturne * Eunice * Emily * Ester * Attea Enemies * Vilgax * Albedo * Dr. Animo * Malware * Zs'Skayr Possessions * Omnitrix: The source of his alien shapeshifting powers, it was gifted to him by Azmuth. * DX Mark 10: His car; it was gifted to him by Kevin, albeit reluctantly, as a late birthday present. Although he prefers to use it for casual travel and road trips, the alien tech within makes it one of the fastest cars on Earth. It includes a stealth system, GPS, communications array, and other features. The DX Mark 10 is also highly durable. * Tenn-Speed: A high tech motorcycle he built using Grey Matter and Jury Rigg. He uses it as a patrol/thrill ride. It is even faster and more agile than his car and includes blasters. It can encase him in riding gear when he enters it and possesses other features well suited to his occupation as a law enforcement agent. * Rustbucket 4: A technologically superior clone of Kevin’s Rustbucket 3 provided b the Plumbers and upgraded by Rook and Kevin, it is a modified Plumber jet. The RB4 can fly at supersonic speeds in an atmosphere and is even faster in space. It has a powerful FTL drive and doubles a submarine. The RB4 has sophisticated computers and transceivers that can hack into any database, a powerful deflector shield, and armament in the form of missiles and laser cannons. Its cargo hold can house his and Kevin’s cars, the Tenn-Speed, and Rook’s Proto-Skipper. Appearances *All Episodes of Ben 10: Omnitrix Wielder Trivia * According to Azmuth and Professor Paradox, Ben will have a glorious future. * According to Azmuth and Sir George, Ben is the same as they were when they were young. * According to Natalie Tennyson, Ben does not have good table manners. * When Ben was 10, he used to sleep with his teddy bear, called "Furry Freddy." However, Ben defended himself saying that Furry Freddy had his own bed, which happened to be right next to his. * Ben's history now has to be read at the Plumbers' Academy. It comprises approximately a "chapter and a half." * Gwen's birthday is in December, which would put Ben's in December too, as they both share the same birthday. * According to himself, ** He used to shout the names of his aliens to strike fear into his opponents; now he does it occasionally, such as when transforming into a new alien for the first time. ** His worst subject is Physics. ** He passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests. ** His favorite color is green. ** His favorite food is chili fries. ** His favorite drink is the Wild Berry Amalgamation Smoothie. ** His favorite hobby is collecting Sumo Slammers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Ben Tennysons